The Cupcake Queen
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Will this prove true for The Cupcake Queen? Or will it be her other hidden talents that prevail?


**Pick a Pic Challenge**

**Title:** The Cupcake Queen

**Banner#** 49

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating/Disclaimer: **Rated M/ S. Meyer owns Twilight

**Summary:**

They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Will this prove true for The Cupcake Queen? Or will it be her other hidden talents that prevail?

**To see all entries for this contest, please visit (pickapic).(twificpics).com**

* * *

Yes! We're finally in the groove. The bass is kicking, the guitar licks are perfect and the lead vocals have exactly the right amount of pizzazz. Yeah, I used pizzazz, sue me. This album is gonna be frickin' epic, so I think I'm allowed to use whatever lingo I want.

"That's a wrap, Rose," I tell her through the headset. "You nailed it that time." I can see her eyes shining on the other side of the glass.

We've been at this shit for hours, way longer than I ever intended to be. But it's always, well almost always, worth it in the end. I make sure of that. Especially with someone like Rosalie Hale.

Rose is an artist quickly rising to the top of the charts. Her vocals are aggressive and she has quite a wide range as well. She starts off low and seductive and then hits a powerful high note in the same lyrical line. Rose is changing the Pop genre, one song at a time. I always make sure her final cut is better than the best.

"Thanks, Edward," Rose says smiling from ear to ear and sashaying her hips from side to side as she walks into the control room. She always has a bit more swish in her step when she wraps. "All we have left is the background vocals, yeah?"

"Yep, we'll start those on Monday. Now get out of here and enjoy your weekend. You deserve it."

"You're right, I do deserve it. I'm actually on my way to a dinner party this evening, really looking forward to a night out relaxing with friends," Rose responds. "Later Edward!"

She squeezes me tight, her pert tits practically falling out of her wife beater, and then she plants a semi wet kiss on my cheek. Rose likes to be comfortable in the studio. As she turns to walk out the door, I get a vision of her round, firm ass hanging out of her teeny jean shorts. Ah, the perks of the job. I lean back and enjoy the view. What? I'm always professional, but I am a man after all.

Normally, you wouldn't see a guy like me behind the board. Not that I'm not the musical type, exactly the opposite. I am a huge music lover; it's just that usually the owner of the studio isn't the one calling the shots in the control room. But how else am I going to guarantee what goes out with the EMC label? Maybe, I'm just a bit controlling. Nah, I'm a perfectionist. That's what it is.

I built EMC Recording Studio from the ground up about five years ago. Yeah, that stands for Edward Masen Cullen. I promise I'm not pretentious either; I just lack creativity in the marketing of myself. And apparently, the best way to sell yourself is to have your name out there; in big, bold letters, emblazoned on the front of your building. So I stuck with my initials instead. I called it a compromise.

Anyways, EMC took off pretty fast. Much faster than I'd anticipated, but being in the heart of LA, otherwise known as the music industry, helped tremendously. I now have all kinds of fairly big artists on my label, and some up and coming artists as well. I have a soft spot for kids trying to follow their dreams. But I make them work for it. No one gets off easy in my studio. Like I said before, it's my name that's on the label too.

After a day of painstakingly finding the right balance of treble and bass, forte and mezzo-forte, and making sure Rose popped her "p's", I'm ready to grab a beer and veg out in front of the TV. I'm already going through my mental list of movie options when I glance at the clock and it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Shit!" I spit out. Alice is going to kill me. It's after 7 o'clock and I'm supposed to be at her birthday dinner in less than an hour. With a gift. Which I do not have.

It's one thing to show up late for a family birthday dinner. It's another thing all together when the birthday girl is Alice Cullen. My little sis is the event organizer of the century. Her perky attitude and over exuberant demeanor keeps all of us on our toes. Yes, she gets excited about just about anything. But disappoint her and that smile turns into the poutiest lips you'll ever see. And I don't want to see _that_ on her special day.

Needless to say, when she was little she got everything her little heart desired. So for her birthday, she always makes sure everything is perfect, right down to the very last detail. Except, her brother showing up on time. That she has no control over, even though she tries her hardest.

Although, I'm sure she knows I'll be late. Alice and every other member of my family, all know how I lose track of time inside the studio.

I grab my phone off the counter and glance at it. One missed text.

_I hope you are on your way, big bro. In fact, I know you are._

Fuck. That was a half hour ago.

One quick glance in the mirror on my way out reveals the stress of my day. My copper hair is sticking out at all ends. The result of my hands constantly pulling at it during the recording session. It isn't unusual but there's nothing I can do about it now. It takes a lot of time and gel to get that bad boy under control. It's going to have to do. At least I have on a button down shirt and my nice jeans. Sure, the sleeves are rolled up to my elbows but that's considered sexy, right? Who am I kidding? I'm going to a family dinner. There's no need to be sexy. Just on time. And with a present. Ugh. I'm never gonna make it.

I run out onto the sidewalk and stop cold. What the hell am I gonna get Alice at this short notice? It's going to have to be something nearby. I look up and down the street racking my brain. I have no idea what's around here.

Maybe I should spend more time stopping to smell the friggin' roses around my studio, or some other shit like that. I start to fist my hair with my hands in frustration yet again. There has to be something around here that I can make do with.

My eyes blink at the brightness of the sun, trying to adjust. I always feel like a mole coming out into the light when I leave the studio. That's when I see it.

The building practically sparkles in the sunlight. There's my saving grace, just a few shops away. I can't help but let out a laugh when I see the name:

"Sparkles Cupcakes"

How appropriate, I think. This is perfect for Alice.

I glance at my Chanel watch, yep, another perk of the job, and cringe. This extra stop is going to make me cut it close. I take off at a sprint and hope to god that the place is still open on a Friday night.

I slow my steps as I near the darkened building. There are a few lights on in the display cases and that's it. The place is closed. Shit.

I stand there gaping at the window trying to think of my options. Arriving without a present? Not an option. I want to leave the party with my balls intact, thank you very much. Alice may be little but she's like a pit bull when she's upset. There _is_ no other option.

My hands are pressed to the glass door willing it open. It isn't working. I let my head hit the glass in defeat and proceed to bang my head against it repeatedly. Hoping for some sort of idea to be jolted around in that thing I call a brain. Think, Cullen. Think.

It isn't the light tapping that makes me aware of her presence, it's just a feeling. I stop with the head banging and look slightly to my left.

There she is…my angel, my saving grace, the girl that is going to get me through this night, balls intact. She motions for me to move my head off of the door and unlocks it with a key she pulls from her apron pocket.

"I'm sorry sir, we closed at 7 o'clock," she says politely. "We open tomorrow at 8am if you'd like to come back then."

My face falls at the news. She's going to have to help me. I have to make her understand how much I need her.

"But it's my sister's birthday and I forgot to buy her a gift, and I just got off of work and ran down the street here hoping that you could help me," I ramble through quickly, hoping against hope.

"I just need a few cupcakes, nothing special." I continue gazing at her imploringly, ready to use an Alice-type pout if necessary. Hey, I'm desperate, don't judge.

"Nothing special?" she quips back. "Well, in that case, there's a supermarket down the road. I'm sure you can find something there to suffice." And then she starts to close the glass door on my face.

Fuck. This is not going according to plan at all. Alice will not settle for supermarket cupcakes.

"No, I didn't mean that. Shit!" I almost yell at her and stop the door from closing with my foot. I am getting near the end of my rope for this damn present. Alice better be grateful.

"I just wanted you to know that I can pick out something you already have made. You won't need to go to any extra effort for me. Please!" I almost beg. "I'll even pay double!"

Cupcake Girl sighs, "Well, I can't turn down a paying customer. Especially one that will pay double for no effort. Come on in."

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this," I practically gush as I cross over the doorway and hear the chiming of the bell that alerts new customers.

The place is wall to wall pink inside. It looks like it was hosed down with Pepto-Bismol. There's more pink than Barbie's Dream House in here. The only thing not making me gag is the various sizes of black polka dots throughout the walls. And, what a surprise! They sparkle like a princess's tiara. Seriously, I've got a sister, I know.

I follow Cupcake Girl over to the display case and take a moment to enjoy the other scenery inside. The moving, full of life scenery and it's a much better view.

Cupcake Girl's wearing this tight ass, red and black sparkly dress. Speaking of tight ass, yeah it definitely is. Wow. And her dress is barely covering it up. How can she work in a thing like that? The short hem line accents her long, lean legs that end with a pair of black converse. She has a pink apron tied around her slim waist. The edges and pockets are lined with a small black ruffle; little black bows complete the look. The apron covers the bottom of her dress completely. Now, that's fucking hot. Visions of apron fantasies dance in my head.

I snap to attention to see her go behind the counter near the display case. My eyes become as wide as saucers when I realize there are about one hundred different types of cupcakes. Shit. I need to make this simple. And fast.

"So what'll it be, Mr. MakeItWorthMyWhile?" she asks, her big chocolate eyes staring up at me with a glimmer.

"Chocolate," I reply without thinking.

"Chocolate?" Cupcake Girl repeats back questioningly. "Which kind?"

"Which kind of what?" I ask, still lost in those gorgeous pools of chocolate.

"Umm, which of kind of chocolate? We have several to choose from." She glances up towards the chalkboard behind her.

I focus on the task at hand and take a good look at the chalk words that fill the menu. There are thousands of cupcakes on that thing. Fuck it, I'm going to have to make this girl help me. Time's running out.

"Well, they are for my sister and she loves anything with chocolate. I'll take whatever you recommend," I tell her sweetly giving her my crooked grin. This has to work.

Alice may or may not be all that into chocolate, but right now that isn't the point. I don't pay any attention to that shit. I just need to use her to cover my blunder of the first word that came into my head. Good thing Cupcake Girl's eyes aren't blue. I'd never have been able to recover from that as smoothly.

"Alright, your sister likes chocolate," she's in serious business mode, "I'll give you my four best picks and you can sample them, okay?"

Ugh, I don't have time for this but with her intense brown eyes staring into mine and the fuckhot apron fantasies running through my head, I nod in agreement.

Cupcake Girl turns around and begins grabbing all kinds of things from behind the counter; little mini plates, a fork and I'm assuming, some cupcakes. She even places one of those tiny bottles of water on top of the display case. But the only thing I'm focused on is her barely covered ass that's moving around as she works. Damn, I hope I'm not drooling.

"All set," she states once everything's situated. "The first one is our shop specialty, Dark Chocolate Raspberry. Let me know what you think."

Cupcake Girl holds up the smallest fork I've ever seen with a bite size piece of cupcake on it. As I glance down at the plate, I see a dark, almost black, cake covered with a bright pink frosting. On the very top lies a raspberry and the whole cupcake is covered in some sort of edible glitter. Yeah, even I can tell why this is their specialty.

I lean into the counter with my mouth slightly open ready to taste the sweet treat. As my lips surround the fork and I slip the bite into my mouth I let out a quiet moan and close my eyes. That's the best thing I've ever tasted; the perfect combination of sweet and tangy.

The small gasp that I hear brings me back to my senses. There is Cupcake Girl holding the now empty fork in her hand, her mouth agape and her eyes have a look that can only be described as lust, and they're focused on my mouth. Did I do that? Maybe the moan wasn't as quiet as I thought.

"That was unbelievable," I say sighing, my green eyes not leaving her brown ones.

Cupcake Girl gulps and hands me the minute water bottle. "Better cleanse your palate for the next one. It helps so the tastes don't get jumbled on your taste buds."

I take the bottle out of her tiny hand, our fingers briefly touching and I feel an electric shock. She stiffens and I know she felt it too. My long, lean fingers cover the entire bottle and I bring it to my lips. All the while I look at her eyes watching me. I purse my lips as I take a long swig of water, my Adam's apple bobbing up and down as I drink. Her eyes get darker and more hooded watching my every move.

She hands me the next bite, her voice barely above a whisper. "This is a fun little concoction that takes me back to summers as a kid." The cupcake has a white, whipped topping that looks like it's been toasted on the top and the cake's a warm brown color with a little bite size bar of Hershey chocolate tucked into the frosting.

This time I reach out for the fork, knowing that if I don't I might be licking her fingers instead of eating the cake. Not that I'd mind, mind you, but I need this girl to help me, not scare her away. As I stick my hand out for it, she turns the fork towards me, our fingers colliding and getting frosting all over each other.

Cupcake Girl lets out the most adorable giggle I have ever heard. And I chuckle right along with her.

"Sorry," we say simultaneously, and laugh again. She hands me a napkin just as I put my fingers in my mouth and suck off the frosting. I give her my signature smirk. I'm pretty sure she swooned. This cake tasting is much more erotic than I ever imagined.

"You've got a little bit, there," she snickers, as she takes her thumb and wipes away some frosting on my chin. I have to resist the urge to do more than poke my tongue out a bit. I can feel my cock getting hard, as her hand slowly moves away from my face leaving a fiery trail that resonates below.

"It tastes like a S'more we used to make on camping trips," I tell her in amazement, both in the fact that I can speak and recognize the ingredients after that bout of sensuality.

"Yes, it's the graham cracker layer at the bottom of the chocolate cake that seals the deal."

The next two tastings go by a bit quicker; as both of our chests heave slightly more in the process. She hands me one with a yellow cake that's filled with vanilla pudding and has a dark chocolate glaze for frosting. A delicious Boston Cream Pie.

I'm carefully avoiding any physical contact with this sexy woman, and I'm very glad she's on the other side of the case where she can't see the bulge straining my pants. I need to get to Alice's party soon, and I know if I touch her again I won't be able to control myself. And her hooded eyes say the same; I know they do.

The final cupcake she tells me is not chocolate but a must have for any woman, Strawberry Margarita. As I take a bite of the tangy, lime cake with strawberry-tequila filling and matching frosting adorned with a slice of lime and the signature glitter that every cupcake in here has, I'm in heaven. Cupcake Girl has chosen wisely.

"These are perfect," I tell her, taking the last swig of water and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "I'll take one of each. Thank you so much for taking the extra time for me."

She smiles, what appears to me as seductively, as she brings out a small pink box from underneath the counter and starts placing four new pieces of deliciousness inside.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked them," she answers back sweetly. "It's nice to see a man that loves his sister so much that he'll brave a cupcake shop and even beg to be let in." She winks at me.

This woman is going to kill me; I discreetly adjust myself while her back's turned. I need to have her. Do I have the time? How can I get her to see me again? Glancing at my watch I know the answer to the first question is no. Damn.

I pay for my purchases with my credit card and follow her to the side entrance of the display case. She hands me the box and our fingers touch again. The electricity shoots through my whole system, straight to my already hardened cock.

Cupcake Girl looks down shyly and says, "Thanks again, Edward. I hope you come in again, it was a pleasure." Yep, she knows my name now. What? Oh yeah, it's printed on the credit card. I'm not an idiot; I know it's customer service.

But as I look into her eyes to thank her I know I can't let her go without more. We both feel the sexual tension that's screaming in the room as a result of our close proximity.

I take the pink box that's tied up with a black sparkly bow and place it gently on the table. Cupcake Girl looks up at me confused.

But before she can utter a word, I place one hand at the back of her neck and another around her itty bitty waist and draw her to me.

This time, her gasp is inaudible, like it got stuck in her throat. I hold her questioningly, begging her with my eyes for permission. If I am going to do this, I want to do it right.

The slight nod of her head is the only answer I need. I hungrily place my lips on hers and pull a bit at her top lip, making her moan. She opens her mouth to me and I let my tongue glide slowly over her lips before diving in and attacking her tongue.

It's a glorious first kiss, putting Hollywood's best kisses to shame. In the pale light of the room I pull away when I can no longer breathe and look into her eyes yet again. Oh yeah, she feels it too – that sweet connection.

A second later, Cupcake Girl's lips came crashing into mine. Our tongues dance the tango, the flavors of cupcakes I had eaten mixing with her own taste makes for a heady combination. This girl can kiss.

Without really knowing what I'm doing I turn and start walking her back to the display case; pinning her fragile body up against it. My hands start to roam down her neck, over the swell of her breasts on the side of her body and all the way down to the short hem of her dress.

Meanwhile, Cupcake Girl lets her fingers do the walking as well. She moves them up my arms, grasping my biceps as she pulls me closer to her, our bodies almost flush. And before I know it, her hands are fisting in my hair, eliciting the most feral moan I have ever let out. It reverberates off the store walls and fuels our kisses.

I slip my fingers under her dress and head straight for the Promised Land pushing her panties to the side. Her chest is heaving as her hands tighten their hold on my hair. I slip one finger inside of her and confirm what I already knew, she wants this too. Badly.

I hitch her left leg around my waist, granting me easier access to what we both desire. As her leg grasps tightly to my body, the sounds her mouth are making make me rock hard and ache for her. I'm almost about to come undone without even opening my pants.

I put a second finger inside, pumping in and out of her reveling in her tightness. I move my left hand to her breast palming it through her clothes. Her hands move south down my back, her nails raking a path of fire in their wake. I can't stop kissing her, my mouth wanting to consume her.

Cupcake Girl's hands reach my ass and squeeze none too gently as I place a third finger inside of her, all the while keeping up this rhythmic pace. She cries out and grinds herself into my hand as I rub her clit vigorously with my thumb and she moans louder into my mouth. Her insides are clenching and I can feel her orgasm about to take hold of her as her juices coat my fingers. I relentlessly pump my fingers in and out, adding a twist to make her come. She does, shuddering and squirming against my hand. And it's the most glorious thing I have ever seen. She is beyond beautiful.

She has a slight sheen of sweat on her flushed face and her eyes shine bright in her afterglow. We stare at each other for a minute, just enjoying the moment. I slowly remove my fingers from her soaking wet core and bring them to my mouth, licking them reverently, "Hmm," I say with half-lidded eyes, "now, that is a delectable taste."

She smiles shyly, but doesn't look away. She holds my eyes as she slowly lowers herself to her knees, then runs her fingers over my very prominent erection as she positions herself in from of me.

"Let's see if _you_ taste better than my scrumptious cupcakes," she says softly as she pops the button on my pants.

I glance down and watch as she slowly unzips my zipper and releases my throbbing cock from its confines. She licks her lips before running her tongue up my length from the base to the tip before taking me in almost all the way, using one hand to cover the remainder of my cock at the base, and the other to massage my balls.

I moan loudly and thrust into her mouth as she looks up at me encouraging me with her eyes to take control, to fuck her mouth. God, I hope that's what she wants because I fucking want it badly.

I start to rock my hips, and she takes it all in stride moaning around me making me harder. I increase my speed, fucking her mouth and I can feel my impending orgasm as she sucks me harder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," I warn her in case she wants to release me but she doesn't. She places both her hands on my ass cheeks pulling me to her and I thrust my cock erratically into her mouth one last time before releasing down her throat.

I brace my hands against the display case as I catch my breath and recover from the most intense orgasm of my life, while she licks me clean and releases me with a pop.

I help her to her feet, she smiles shyly at me again and I laugh because she certainly wasn't shy a minute ago. "Thank you," I tell her quietly as I touch her face.

And then my pocket starts vibrating and we both jump. Fuck! I forgot all about Alice's birthday dinner! I ignore the call; I cannot deal with that right now.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Cupcake Girl asks. Shit, I really should have found out her name. I can't keep calling her Cupcake Girl!

"No, I'm sure it's my sister wondering where I am," I reply sadly. I'm so not ready to leave.

Cupcake Girl starts to fix her clothing but I stop her by taking her chin in my hand and tugging it toward me. I smile at her.

"We are going to do this again sometime, Cupcake Girl," I tell her firmly and place a small but passionate kiss on her lips, "soon."

She smiles up at me but her eyes betray her doubts.

"My name is Bella, by the way."

"Bella," I repeat reverently, "you'll always be my Cupcake Girl." I know it was the cheesiest thing to say. But deep down, I know that it's true.

I glance at my watch knowing I have to get going, but before I can say anything, Bella speaks; it's as if she can read my thoughts.

"Well, I've got to run too," Bella says. "It is Friday night after all and I've got dinner plans."

I grab the pink box of cupcakes and give her a chaste kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"You better," she replies with a bit of snark. Yeah, this girl is a keeper. She's sassy and she can bake a mean cupcake…or a thousand. Plus, she gives great head. What's not to like?

I run out the door and down the street to my car, careful not to jar the cupcake box. I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial Alice. It's time to start groveling. I'm definitely much later than I'd intended, but it was totally worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping out of the car, I practically throw my keys at the valet and take off towards the inside of the restaurant. My first order of business is getting my shit together, and I head toward the bathrooms.

I set the pink box carefully on the counter making sure that it won't get wet and look in the mirror. Shit. My hair looks like it was, what do the girls call it? Oh yeah, "just fucked" hair. Which it is, kind of. Man, I can't believe what happened tonight, it was incredible. Cupcake Girl is one mouth-watering dessert.

Since there is nothing to be done about my "just fucked" hair, I then proceed to wash my hands for dinner. Shit. I bet I smell like sex. Mixed in with a bit of cupcake goodness, but still. Not how you want to hug your mother. I thank God this is a fancy restaurant that has cologne in the bathroom and douse myself with it.

Not too shabby, Cullen, I think giving myself the once over in the mirror. Now it's time to put on that charming smile of yours and flatter your sister.

Yeah, that's probably not gonna happen.

As I enter the dining room I can see our family has the entire back room to ourselves in typical Alice fashion. I quickly walk over to them, giving them a hasty wave as I go, and my signature grin. Gotta make this good since it looks like they are already eating the main course.

My mom and dad stand and I lean in to give them each a hug, and a peck on the cheek for my mom.

"It's so good to see you, Edward," she says quietly by my ear. "It's been a while."

My dad just smirks as I answer her. "I know, Mom. We've been really busy in the studio. I'll stop by the house soon." And I kiss her other cheek for good measure.

I make my way around the table to Jasper, my sister's boyfriend and one of my best friends. We shake hands and he gives me the look that says, "This better be good, man."

Finally I reach Alice. I give her the biggest squeeze I can without smashing the cupcake box in my left hand.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," I tell her, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Hey, it's mostly the truth. She doesn't need to know the rest of the details.

I hand her the box of cupcakes and I'm in no way prepared for the reaction. I think the girls call it "squeeing" and it's the loudest thing right by my ear. Alice is practically jumping up and down with the box in her hands. I hope the cupcakes can withstand her enthusiasm.

"I take it you've had these before," I say, carefully removing my limbs from the excitable area.

"Oh my gosh, yes, Edward," she gushes still looking at the box that reads Sparkles Cupcakes, "These are the best cupcakes on the planet! She is the Cupcake Queen."

She may be everyone else's Cupcake Queen, but she is my Girl.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy them. I thought they tasted pretty good myself." And so did my fingers afterwards, if I do say so myself.

"Edward, I'm sure you are starving," my dad interrupts with a grin. "Why don't you sit down and enjoy your meal, it should be out in a minute."

We all sit back down at the table, and as my food arrives a second later, I dig into the most delicious Chicken Parmesan I have ever eaten anywhere. My family knows that whenever we come to Volturi's this is what I am going to eat. It's fucking awesome.

I can't believe how hungry I still am after sampling all of those cupcakes. Maybe it was that little workout I had afterward. Not that I really had to do any work there.

And, now I am hard again. Thank the fuck we're sitting down. I place the napkin over my crotch and try to think of something else. But the only thing coming to mind is Cupcake Girl…which reminds me…

"Hey, Alice how come you never told me about this cupcake shop before?" I ask her through a mouthful of chicken, nodding my head in the direction of her gift box. Sorry, this shit is too good to stop eating and be polite.

"Well, Edward. I figured you would have known about it, seeing as it is right down the street from your studio. But I should have known better. You never pay attention to your surroundings."

"But how did _you_ know about it?" I'm not getting any satisfactory answers here; she is still rambling.

"Looks like she made quite an impression. Wow, you must have really liked those cupcakes. Oh! Did she give you a Strawberry Margarita one? Those are my absolute faves!"

Talk about getting easily distracted. Geesh!

"Yes, she did Alice," I reply, bracing myself for the ear-splitting squeal I know is coming.

And it does. Loud and clear. Alice is almost falling out of her chair she's bouncing so high. Cupcake Girl did good. She sure knows what her customers want. And then some, I smirk.

"Alice, before you start drooling all over the place, could you please tell me how you found out about that place?" I say a bit too harshly, but damn I want an answer.

"It's really no big deal, Edward," she says as she calms down. "I know the owner."

"The owner?" I ask, still confused.

"Isabella!" Alice screams as she leaps from her chair.

"Happy Birthday, darling. Sorry I'm so late. I had a last minute customer who kept me busy taste testing my goodies."

My heart jumps into my throat. I'd know that voice anywhere now.

My head whips around to see… Rose? And…

Cupcake Girl.


End file.
